


Rest Easy Now

by meatheadinthecraftroom



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Punky Monkey, post 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatheadinthecraftroom/pseuds/meatheadinthecraftroom
Summary: After passing out on the beach, Sarah wakes up to a familiar face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 4 finale (spoilers, obviously). Any feedback is much appreciated!

The first thing she feels is pain – a dull, aching pain that throbs through her entire body, stealing her breath. She grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes against the onslaught, a soft whimper escaping her lips with the effort. Something shifts then, moves against her skin with a comforting touch, warmth pressed against her aching body. Curious. She hauls her eyelids open, waiting for the face in front of her to swim into view.

A soft, throaty voice. “Hey, you.”

Nothing makes sense. 

“Cos – Cosima? How?” Sarah’s mouth barely forms the words around her cracking lips. Cosima’s features fizz in and out of focus as she smiles, reaching out to stroke Sarah’s cheek. 

“Shhh. Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Cosima’s hand disappears briefly from her cheek and returns moments later, gently tilting a cup of water to Sarah’s lips. “Here. That a little better?” Sarah tries to nod and moans at yet another throb of pain. The familiar hand finds her face again, murmuring comfort as the tidal wave passes. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m right here, Sarah.” 

Her eyes flit open once more, straining to focus on the blurry features in front of her. “Cos…you’re here? Where are we? This…” Sarah’s fingers graze lightly over the clear plastic tubing beneath Cosima’s nose. Wet pressure threatens somewhere behind her eyes, only to be swallowed back. “Again?” 

“Just for now, okay? I’m alright.” Her smile is tight, forced. “I’ve definitely felt better, but the cure is working, Sar. I’ll be just fine in little while. So will you.” This time the smile is genuine, fingers lightly tracing the mound of bandages above her clone’s eye. 

“What…what happened?” Somehow, without her noticing, Cosima’s fingers have snaked their way into Sarah’s, dancing delicately against the starched linen sheets. 

“Well, I was hoping you could tell me that.” Cosima begins, squeezing Sarah’s hand briefly. “I… I saw Rachel stab Susan. I had to get Charlotte out of there, so I just grabbed her and the cure and ran. I don’t really remember much until we got here, seeing Delphine again…” A pain that feels unrelated to the bandages encasing her body spikes in Sarah’s gut as her words trail off. “I had no idea you were here, Sarah. Or how the hell you got here. But when Delphine said they’d brought you in, I had to see you.” Cosima punctuates the last words with a gentle kiss to the back of Sarah’s hand. “Had to make sure you were okay.”

Sarah catches herself on the verge of nodding in understanding, avoiding the headache that seems to accompany the motion. “I dunno what happened.” She winces, shifting slightly on the bed. “Doesn’t feel great, though.”

“Try to be still, okay?” There is an ache in Cosima’s voice that Sarah cannot place. “I know it hurts, Sarah. Whatever happened out there… they really got you. Delphine stitched up your forehead pretty quickly, but the leg wound…” Cosima swallows dryly. “That was… that was deep.”

Sarah grunts in assent, closing her eyes as the memory comes flashing back. 

“Rachel.”

Cosima nods, head so close that Sarah can feel the movement on the pillow. They lay in silence for a long moment, relishing the warmth flowing easily between them. A lonely tear escapes beneath Sarah’s closed eyelids, winding its way down her cheek, only to be chased away by the soft press of Cosima’s lips before it reaches the pillow. The light touch brings on a silent parade of tears as Cosima gently strokes Sarah’s face, holding her as close as she dares without pressing against any healing wounds. 

“We did our jobs, Sar.” Cosima breathes the words delicately against her ear. “Now we get to rest. I’m right here, okay? I’ve got you.” 

“But Kira, Siobhan –“ Sarah struggles against the blanket until a soothing hand lures her back down onto the mattress.

“They’re safe.” Cosima assures her, kicking herself for not voicing the information earlier. “They’re safe, I promise. I spoke to Felix myself. It’s over for now, Sarah, okay? You can rest.” 

“I can’t, Cos, I can’t just leave them, I have to- “ 

“Sarah.” Cosima’s voice is low, commanding, cutting the static in Sarah’s mind. “You’ve got a pretty serious stab wound and a concussion, from the looks of those pupils, not to mention the blood loss. You’re not going anywhere that’s not here, in this bed, with me. Got it?” 

Something like a smile flits across Sarah’s face. She shifts gently closer, nuzzling her face into the familiar comfort of Cosima’s shoulder with a weary sigh. 

“Got it.”


End file.
